Wonderland Is Dead
by MagicMetalPipes
Summary: Arthur has had it with being called insane by his friends, so when he discovers a magical place called Wonderland he brings the Allies and Axis powers with him to prove once and for all that magic does exist. However, the people ruling Wonderland may not be as nice as they first seem. 2p's in Wonderland, slight cardverse, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tales. A mythical realm where anything is possible and happy endings are inevitable. A place where dreams come true and imaginations run wild. A place where you will never be alone. A place where the villains never win.

But what if...the villains perhaps were stronger.

What if...evil ran the streets. Fear around every corner. Terror in every eye.

What kind of fairy tale would that be? A grimm one, that's for certain.

xXx

The Jack of Clubs burst into the throne room to approach his King and Queen. He did not waste time on formalities. "The House of Spades has fallen, Russia."

King Braginski's usually cheerful face was full of worry and he gripped the sides of his throne causing Queen Hedervary to shift slightly away from him. The tension in the throne room cranked up a notch.

"What about the other Kingdoms?" He asked coldly.

"They too, have fallen, your highness."

A scream pierced the still night air. The Queen jumped to her feet and grabbed the hilt of her sword which, no matter the circumstances, ball or otherwise, was strapped to her hip. "They are here." Silence enveloped them. The Jack moved away from the doors to stand by the Royals for protection and no sooner than he had they heard it.

The horrible screams. The wailing. The crying of children.

The most awful sounds that anyone in that room had ever heard. It tore Queen Hedervary's heart in two. _Those monsters!_ She thought angrily. _Killing families and children. Ruining lives._

It seemed to go on forever until eventually the only sound that could be heard was the beating of their own hearts.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

All eyes were on the door and any weapon in their facility they grabbed. This included the King's staff which was full to the brim of magic and the Queen's enchanted sword that gave her strength in battle.

The Jack, Roderich, muttered prayers under his breath stealing glances at Queen Hedervary.

It was no secret that he had deep feelings for her. It was also no big secret that the feeling was mutual. They had been together for a short time before she met the Prince who chose her to be his bride for her military skill and ambitious personality. She handled the proposal surprisingly well believing it was her duty to herself and the people that she become the best Queen she could be. However, her one condition for going with him was that Roderich had to stay by her side. Prince Braginski had reluctantly agreed and appointed Roderich as a bodyguard for the both of them.

They had been happily living together as a sort of trio for some time before _this_ happened.

Murderous rebels. Insane people who apparently wanted to take over wonderland.

King Braginski raised his staff and started to chant an ancient spell that Roderich recognized. "You're enchanting the doors?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"No."Roderich opened his mouth to protest, but Braginski cut him off. "I am putting all my energy into closing this door so that our chances of survival are better da?"

Roderich thought about it then nodded in agreement. "Okay, but if any of the other Royals are alive-"

"-there not."

"Well if they are...could they get in?"

Braginski thought about it. "They could get in" he said slowly licking his lips. "if they had the key to the throne room in the first place, which they do. Because as you well know only people with a key can get in here, or by invitation. And we most certainly did not invite them here."

The trio fell silent once more. "Where are your sisters and assistants, Ivan?" Hedervary finally asked.

For a second Braginski's shoulders slumped slightly. "They are dead."

Hedervary put a hand to her mouth tears springing to her eyes. "No, Ivan I'm so-"

"Please just don't, Elizabeta. I couldn't bear it."

Their was a sudden sound of shattering glass and wild laughter that was quickly shushed. The trio instinctively found each other close together weapons ready. They were ready and waiting.

And they didn't have to wait long.

xXx

"What did I say about language!" More profanities. "I'm sure Matt would be very impressed by your wonderful use of the rainbow, but I do am not amused and we have a kingdom to conquer!"

"I agree with Oliver."

"Oh so we're picking sides now!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and patted the man's head giving him a grin. "Is someone feeling a little upset?"

The man lunged for him, but Oliver was ready and easily grabbed his hand and judo flipped him onto the lush carpet of the dining hall.

He placed a foot on his chest and applied pressure grinning sadistically as the man struggled for air. "Now Allen, is that any way to treat your friend?" The other man that was with them said nothing. He stood by and watched stoically, showing no hint of emotion. Nikolai wouldn't have shown emotion if Oliver had been mutilating his colleague or disemboweling him and baking the parts into perfect little cupcakes. In fact, he would probably help sell them.

A door off to their left burst open and in came a pissed off Matt. "Can't I leave you two alone for one second? Oliver, go kill someone else like oh, THE KING."

Oliver licked his lips and removed his foot. Allen immediately gasped for breath clutching his chest and coughing up blood. "What happened to Luciano and the others?"

"They decided to kick back and take care of the resistors." He kicked Allen who still lay on the floor trying to regain his breath. "Now it's down to a killer cook, a vegan, and-"

"The asshole."

Matt's face contorted into a sneer and he kicked him again, this time in the ribs. "Don't _ever_ call me that again." He hissed.

Allen's insane laugh bubbled up inside him echoing through the halls and reaching the ears of the King who shivered involuntarily; he smiled. "Can we go now? My bat's being neglected."

The corridors were very impressive adorned with tall paintings and beautiful chandeliers. And while it was beautiful there was a certain wrongness that came with it.

 _That will soon go away when we are Kings and they are not._ Oliver thought to himself as he turned another corner. _Everything will be as it should._

Allen whistled. "Some door."

The door to the throne room was glass and absolutely gigantic. Gold clubs were mixed in giving the door a surreal appearance. Matt pulled the hockey stick from his back and threw it at the door.

It crackled and sparks flew everywhere. The stick came flying back landing a Matt's feet now scorched and smoldering. "It's enchanted." He said finally.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Matt turned his cold eyes on the younger man but didn't say a single insult. "So how do we get in?"

Oliver winked and walked over to the door pulling out a key with a small club on the handle. "It's simple," he said inserting the key in the lock "We just go inside."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I nicked it out of the Jack of Hearts pocket when Luciano was cutting out his heart. That boy, Feliciano?, was an idiot, excuse my language, and completely too trust worthy. Luciano hated him." He laughed and smiled at them. "But you should have seen how the fools brother reacted to _his_ counterpart." He giggled again. "Luciano ended up strangling him with Flavio's favorite scarf. Flavio was horrified. Poor baby needs guidance." He tisked. "Hasn't even killed his first fly yet."

He stopped his rant when he noticed the other two men staring at him. He coughed and smiled. "Anyway, that's how I got the key."

Matt smiled crudely and slapped his hockey stick repeatedly in his free hand. "That's wonderful, could we get a move on before I kill Allen here?"

Allen gasped in mock horror. "Why me?!"

"Because you're the biggest pain in my ass!"

Allen snarled and got up in Matt's face. "I try."

"Language!" They heard in the background.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They yelled simultaneously.

Oliver sighed and looked to Nikolai for help. Nikolai rolled his eyes and grabbed Allen from the neck of his jacket. "If you don't mind we've got a murder to take care of so will you stop fighting and actually do more than argue Matt for once in your pathetic life!" Allen shrank away from the angry Wonderlander in front of him. He couldn't think of one moment where he felt more helpless and insignificant then that moment the bigger man yelled.

Nikolai threw him to the ground in disgust. "Open the damn-" Oliver raised his bushy pink eyebrows. "I mean open the door so we can finish this job." Oliver nodded in approval.

"Wait here until I signal you in."

"Why, because you look so _innocent?"_

Oliver smiled at him. "Well aren't you a smart cookie? Yes, that's exactly why. It'll throw them off guard just like the Diamonds."

Allen snorted in response and Oliver, wasting no more time, turned the door knob and slipped inside.

The time was theirs.

xXx

The Royals were dumbfounded when the door started to open without any magical resistance. Braginski was especially unnerved by this development. "It's impossible." He breathed.

It was rumored that King Braginski had the most powerful magic seen since the King of Hearts death many centuries before. The people of the land had felt protected and even more so when he married Madame Hedervary, the fiercest warrior in all of Wonderland. She was beautiful and dangerous, "a total knockout" some called her.

Braginski had heard rumors of a group of dangerous rebels who were threatening the Kingdoms and tried to call a meeting, but many other Kingdoms didn't trust him because of his land mass and power. The Hearts had refused, saying that their military could handle a few 'kids'. The Diamonds had also refused by claiming that they were well equipped in not only weapons and soldiers, but in wealth also. The Spades had refused out of sheer pride. King Jones was very vain and believed that he could save his Kingdom with the help of his partners navy.

The Spades lived on an island and therefore needed a powerful navy to protect them. And a powerful navy they did have. The best in all the world.

In other words, no one thought the group of rebels would be a serious threat. How Braginski wished they were still alive just so he could say, 'I told you so!'.

They didn't know anything about the rebels. No one had ever seen them until today.

Until now.

A pink haired man poked his head in and took a look around. "There you are!" He said brightly. "Glad I finally found you."

They were stunned. _This_ was the rebel? No, it couldn't be.

The door opened a little wider and the pink haired man's smile grew with it. "No friendly hello? No offer to sit down? I've been dying to sit down. It's hard you know...killing people. It takes so little effort until you have to kill the mass population." He said it so casually as if there was nothing wrong with killing hundreds of innocent people. "The children are especially amusing."

At this Hungary's motherly nature kicked in and white hot fury shook her frame. "How DARE you!" She cried. "Those people were my friends! They had families!"

The man stopped smiling and before anyone could even blink there was a swishing sound and a knife embedded in her stomach. "Family is overrated." He said darkly.

A cry escaped the lips of the Jack as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap her eyes wide as saucers. He didn't care about the consequences only that he was there at her side when she died.

"Roderich-" She coughed up blood painting her beautiful dress crimson. Roderich could scarcely breath. At the sight of her blood it all became so horribly clear. It was as if he had been watching events unfold from above and now he was crash landing back on earth. She was dying and that was the god awful truth.

He fell beside her and cradled her head getting her blood all over his shaking hands. "I'm so sorry Elizabeta. I'm so-" He choked up and sobbed petting her hair and saying sweet nothings that only he would ever hear. Her eyes started to close. "Please!" He cried out desperately looking at the cheery man by the door. "I'll do anything."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Anything."

The pink haired man started to laugh. "Allen, Matt, Nikolai!" He singsonged. "Hear that? He'll do anything to save his love." He covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop his giggles. "Oh that has to be the second best thing I've heard all day."

Roderich looked back down at Elizabeta and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back weakly. He started to pull away, but she held on to his hand. "I love you." She said softly. "Don't do anything stupid." Her breaths came quicker now. "Promise?"

Roderich gave a small smile. "Promise." Elizabeta nodded and closed her eyes. Roderich hugged her close and suddenly she wasn't breathing anymore. He gasped and clutched his stomach like he was going to be sick. "No-" He moaned tears streaking down his face. He leaned forward and captured her lips in one last kiss. They were still warm. "Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe." He whispered against her cheek. "We'll meet again."

xXx

 **A/N:**

 **Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe: Goodbye, my love.**

 **Congrats for those who get the reference!^_^ If you didn't the look up George deValier's stories. They are all gold.**

 **Reviews are love:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled to his feet causing his glasses to fall off. "Well, well, well." Said his captor in his ear. "Am I interrupting something? Are we having a kiss the dead lady exibit?"

Roderich was disgusted. Elizabeta was not an _it._ So soon after her passing and she was nothing more then an object to be made fun of. _Is this where everyone will end up?_ He wondered. _Forgotten when everyone to remember you is gone?_

He squinted up at his captors face blankly. He couldn't make out much because of the loss of his glasses except that whoever it was was tall. Really tall with sadistic tendencies.

The man threw him roughly to the ground giving Roderich the opportunity to locate his fallen glasses. His fingers closed around the rim and no sooner than he did, his hand was stepped on. "Oops." Said a new voice. "He wants to see us Mattie, should we let him?" Without waiting for a response Roderich felt his glasses get pulled from his aching hand and placed roughly on his face.

Roderich blinked a couple times and adjusted the frames. _Where was Braginski?!_ He thought. Then he looked up and gasped. His original observation was correct. The man who had grabbed him towered over even Braginski, with large defined muscles and cruel sneer upon his face. His sunglasses rested on the top of his head, a perfect contrast to his long, messy, light blonde hair. A cigarette rested between his lips, but it was unlit. Roderich thought he looked exactly like your typical Wonderland bully with one startling difference. His eyes glowed with a sort of evil intelligence. The kind that makes the teachers take one look at you and plop you right by their desk.

The foot got off his hand and the boy who had stepped on it was no longer in his line of sight, but still as loud as ever.

"Look Matt, he hates your ugly ass face!"

"You should really learn to shut your trap!"

Apparently the other man ignored this comment. "Can I please kill him? You got to kill the twins!"

Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, looking even more intimidating then when he was up in Roderich's face. "What are gonna do that's better than maiming this pathetic POS with barbed wire, hmm?"

He apparently didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought."

He rolled up his flannel sleeves and pulled a hockey stick wrapped in barbed wire from his back. Roderich scrammbled away until he felt the side of the throne dig into his back. The tip of the stick glinted wickedly in the light bringing promises of pulled fleash and screams for mercy. The barbed wire was covered in crusty brown blood and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years. Roderich felt the bile rise in his throat. He held up his hands in a pathetic attempt to shield his face.

The crimson liquid ran across the tiles slowly filling the air with a sickly sweet scent and Roderich lay by his lovers side for the last time in his life.

xXx

Nikolai strode slowly into the room with only one goal in mind. Kill the King. It played in his broken mind like a record. He laid eyes on him, not for the first time. Ever since he was little he had had an unusual obsession with his look alike. He followed him and took pictures. He examined every letter he'd ever sent and knew everything about every person he was close to. He loved him in a weird twisted way. He loved him because he made him who he was today. He loved him because he gave him a purpose.

Braginki was waiting for him, scepter in hand and a look of grim determination on his face.

It bothered Nikolai who had seen almost nothing but smiles in all the years that he "knew" him.

They walked slowly toward each other like animals to their prey.

In the background they could hear Oliver cackling with pleasure as someone was beaten to death. Both men paid it no heed, there only goal was each other.

"Nikolai."

"Ivan."

They continued to stare and walk closer until finally, they were no more then a few steps away. Nikolai was stunned, Ivan didn't look like much, but he had a certain presence that gave him shivers... or maybe it was just the cold.

"I don't want to do this." Nikolai said pulling out a long knife.

Braginski raised his staff. "But we have no choice."

They both moved in an instant and there weapons clashed sending off sparks. They both glared at each other through the X they had created. Nikolai broke away first, having the smaller weapon and made a swipe for Braginski's torso.

Braginski dodged it without trouble and sent Nikolai sprawling with one good hit from his staff. "You were never any match for me, Niki. Give up."

Nikolai spit out blood and growled launching himself once more in his enemies direction. He was so full of anger and bitterness that he was seeing red. He raised his knife, an attack to the head, but changed his direction at the last second and rolled, coming up behind the larger man. He raised a fist, but Braginski was ready and caught the hand. He pulled forward, flipping Nikolai over his shoulders and onto his back.

Nikolai groaned and rolled to his feet with some difficulty. Braginski looked on with pity. "Niki-"

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" He roared pouncing on Braginski with surprising speed. They hit the floor, the King taking most of the impact. There was a sickening crack as Braginski's head hit the ground.

Nikolai, stood and wiped the sweat from his brow. He straightened his suit, adjusted his scarf, and pulled on his gloves. His face held none of the rage it had a second earlier. In fact, a smile pulled at his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sunflower seed.

But this wasn't just any seed. When placed in someone's mouth it grew into a sunflower, it's roots making there way down the wind pipe to squeeze the life out of the victim.

He placed this seed into Ivan's mouth now.

After a few seconds a sunflower head covered his mouth and his face looked almost peaceful.

Nikolai turned around and faced his colleagues. They were standing with open mouths, all of them covered in blood. Matt was the first to recover slinging his hockey stick onto his back.

"Don't we have Kingdoms to organize?" He said slapping Allen on the back. "I have a feeling that we do."

They walked out onto the balcony and screamed shouts of joy to the moon, the others answering there call like wolfs in the night...


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert crashed through the bushes and tried to avoid tripping on tree roots. The footsteps behind him were getting louder. Branches grabbed at any loose clothing and the flowers which were normally bright and talkative, had become dull and silent. Gilbert noticed all this as he ran for his life. Trying to forget, at least for the moment, all the horror at which he had been through and all the deaths he had been forced to watch.

He wiped it all away and focused. The person behind him was obviously faster so he needed to either A) Stay and fight, or B) Hide.

He had no weapon and was sapped of any strength from all the mental and physical abuse he had endured at the Palace of Hearts. The second option then. He turned to the left sharply and dove behind a large patch of shrubbery. As if sensing his predicament, the plants seemed to grow more thickly around him to further conceal his hiding place.

Gilbert covered his nose and mouth with his hand and held as still as possible. The footsteps stopped closer to Gilbert then he would have liked. They shuffled around for a bit obviously confused. There was a small rustling sound then there was complete silence.

Gilbert dared not breath. His tail flickered nervously. The person was still here he could feel it. However, after a couple minutes that felt more like hours, Gilbert poked his head out and looked around. Everything was still.

"Where is he?" He asked the patch of flowers next to him.

They looked at him with fearful eyes and kept there mouths shut. Gilbert slowly emerged from his hiding place making as little noise as possible. He stood up slowly and took out his water flask with trembling hands. His red eyes flickered around nervously and he drank as quickly as he could not wasting a single drop.

He reattached the flask to his hip and started sprinting through the forest once more. He barely made it a couple feet before he heard it. A growl.

"Shi-" He was pounced on from behind falling face first into the cold forest floor his jaw connecting with a sickening crack. The pursuer made quick work of his hands and feet, tying them securely. This person knew what he was doing. "What are you going to do to me you worthless psychopath? Kill me like you murdered my family?!"

There was a pause in his captors movements, but he didn't respond instead he stood and started dragging Gilbert by his feet to an unknown location.

"Are you deaf? Listen to me! I may be helpless, but I still know a coward when I see one and you sir are a big, fat, loser."

"Please shut up. The trees have ears." Came a softer, and more quiet voice then Gilbert was expecting. "I don't want to have to gag you." Somehow this mans voice sounded threatening yet kind all rolled into one. It was more frightening then any voice he had heard yet.

Gilbert continued to harass the man mercilessly, but for some reason he never put the gag in his mouth. Seconds stretched into minutes and Gilbert drew tired of being dragged in the dirt. "Hey Pisshead, can we stop for a water break or something?"

"There is plenty of water where we're going. Not much further."

And that was all he got.

"My face hurts."

"Shut up."

"I'm hungry."

"You're just saying that."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

And on and on until Gilbert grew tired of the bantering and heard a familiar sound. "Is that-"

"Water?" Said the man. "Yes, it is."

The puzzle pieces clicked magically together in Gilbert's head. "YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN ME?!" Gilbert suddenly had a lot more energy then he did before. The threat of death will do that to a person. He kicked his captor in the face.

"Ah! My makeup!"

Gilbert then became very confused. _Make-up?_ Gilbert turned onto his back and finally got a good look at who took him. His jaw dropped in amazement. This had to be the gayest man he had ever seen in his entire life.

His blonde hair was immaculately done. Slicked back with a curl that stuck out oddly. His pink and blue sunglasses were hard to look directly at, as was everything else he was wearing. A pink scarf adorned his neck which matched the shade of the sunglasses and complimented the bright white suit he was in. His baby blue shirt underneath just didn't go with anything.

Gilbert blinked and shook his head. "You look like something out of a little girls worst nightmare."

The mans lip fell into a pout. "I think I look fine thank you. And please, call me Flavio. I would shake your hand, but you are kind of tied up right now." He chuckled smiling brightly.

Gilbert absolutely could not believe his eyes. This _idiot_ tied _him_ up?! It was impossible. He was the awesome Joker of Wonderland! No one could beat him in anything! And if they did they must have cheated, because a thing like that was just not possible.

The mans smile fell. "You don't like me?" Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes.

Gilbert had no clue what to say (for once) except. "Why are you crying you big baby?" And crack up.

Flavio looked even more hurt. "I'm doing you a favor! You're the only one left..."

He sobered at this and looked seriously at Flavio. "What do you mean I'm the only one. I was trying to get to the Diamonds Kingdom until you showed up. Now I have no clue where I am."

Flavio shook his head sadly. "My brother and his friends took over all of the Kingdoms. You are quite literally the only survivor with royal blood in him."

The blood roared in Gilbert's ears. He tried to process this appalling news. "You're brother-. This is a trap."

Flavio looked away and nodded. "They should be here any second. I-I'm sorry. You seem like a nice guy."

Gilbert thought about all he knew about this strange guy. Gay? Most certainly. Kind. Also certain. A killer? Absolutely not. "Let me go."

"W-What?"

"Let me go and I can free this world once more." Gilbert was grasping for straws now. "If you let them take me now, they will kill me."

Flavio's face grew uncertain. "If I let you go, they will kill me."

"Then hide! Or come with me! I'm sure we could figure something out." Gilbert struggled with his bonds and looked up pleadingly at him.

Flavio took out a long bronze knife from the inside of his suit. Gilbert winced at the sight.

"Make it quick." He said closing his eyes and stretching his neck to give him access to his arteries.

He heard a sawing sound and felt his bonds loosen. He cracked open an eye. Flavio stood up and offered him a hand which he hesitantly accepted. They both didn't let go, finding comfort in the fact that now they were both fugitives.

A horn blew in the distance followed by wild laughter.

Flavio's eyes turned fearful and he let go of of his hand. "Allen. They're close. We need to hurry. I know where you will be safe."

Flavio turned and ran deeper into the forest. Gilbert, having no other options, followed. Plunging head first into what quite possibly could be another trap.

xXx

Meanwhile...

Allen burst into a little clearing by the river. "Flavio!" He sang out. "We're here!"

There was no answer except for a fuming Matt who came up behind him and wacked him as hard as he could with his (non-barbed) hockey stick. "How many times have I told you not to leave me alone! I don't know the way out of here!"

Allen yelped and rubbed his leg that now sported a bright red welt. "Ah!-That hurts like hell! Well I wouldn't leave you if you would hurry up! Where's Flavio anyway? He was supposed to bring us the last one."

Matt picked up a stone and skipped it across the river. "Knowing that idiot he probably got scared and didn't do it. Oh well, he's bound to head to one of the Kingdoms anyways. Let's go back to the Heart Palace and report Luciano's brother. It's not our job to babysit." And with that he turned and stared walking back the way they came.

Allen took one last glance around the forest then limped after his brother. Regretting ever leaving Matt. He has a mean swing!


	4. Chapter 4

_Back in our world..._

"Everybody shut up!" Germany yelled. "Britain, where were you all this time? You're late for the fifth time this week."

England huffed and sat down in his seat embarrassed. "I already told you-"

Franced snorted. "We've had enough of your lies. Just admit that you were sleeping with someone."

England's face turned from an embarrassed flush to siren red in an instant. "Wha- THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!"

America shrugged from the other side of the long table. "But not unlikely. I bet you $100 bucks he was trying to out drink someone and was hung over."

England's jaw dropped in disbelief. Not even America...

"I'll take you up on that." Everyone looked down the table at Russia who was smiling politely. "However," He continued. "I think that we should finish up this meeting, da?"

There were mumbles of agreement everywhere. But England's pride forced him to continue what was bound to end in a disaster. Naturally he turned on France who was always in the mood to argue with him until their voices gave out. "You know I'm not crazy, Frog!"

France laughed. "No comment."

"America!"

America sank back into his chair and hugged his soda to his chest. "No comment?"

England felt his face grow even hotter. "I was with my fairy friends out late okay! I missed my alarm!"

France snickered like a little school girl. "You have friends?"

Tears sprang into his eyes. "Of course!"

"Real friends, not imaginary."

"ASK NORWAY YOU BLOODY FROG!"

France leaned forward in his chair. "Norway's not here right now. Additionally, Denmark's seen Troll so he has proof. You, _Angleterre,_ do not." His eyes grew soft. "Just accept that you were late and lets move on shall we? I can always pry later next time we have a drink together."

England's face fell. "Well it looks like I'm not going to get listened to here anyway so might as well leave." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room leaving eight stunned countries behind him.

Italy tugged on Germany's sleeve.

"Yes, Italy?" He sighed.

"Is he going to come back?" He looked out the window and saw him heading into the forest rather then to his car. He gasped and ran to the window pressing his face right up to the glass. "Germany, there are still active mines in that forest! From WWI!"

America jumped up from the table. "We're by mines?! That's awesome! Wait..." The pieces of the puzzle finally came together in his head. "BRITAIN WENT IN THERE!" He grabbed his bomber jacket from the rack by the door. "Britain!" He yelled sprinting after him.

The other counties who weren't interested in the meeting (aka: all of them) ran after him.

xXx

 _Deep in the forest:_

England was no longer running, he was not America who could probably run till the end of the world. "Wankers." He said angrily shoving branches out of his face. "They think they are better then me. Needing proof. Idiots." He continued his rant not even noticing where he was going.

Bugs lazily hit his face and he angrily swiped them away. "Leave me the hell alone!" They refused however. Oh well, this was just what he would have to endure.

After what seemed like hours he came to a beautiful little pond and decided to stay there for a while and cool off. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Hoping that his friends would sense his distress and come to cheer him up. He cracked open an eye.

There was a rustling sound off to his left. "Flying Mint Bunny is that you?" He asked cautiously.

The rustling stopped. And all was still. England debated moving to check it out when something jumped in front of him. "Please don't turn me in!" It cried gripping his shoulders roughly.

England shoved the thing off of him in surprise. It curled into a ball and started shaking. "Just kill me. Please, have mercy." It sounded male and surprisingly familiar. England was positive he had never meet this creature before especially since he was crying. None of his friends were this devastated.

After a few seconds it turned its hooded face towards him. Red eyes glowed in the darkness. "If you don't kill me, then I swear I will. Just hand it over." It tuned its eyes to the pistol at England's hip.

England covered it protectively. "There is no reason for anyone to do that. Tell me what's wrong. Actually, lets start with names. I'm Arthur, and you are?"

The creature slowly uncurled from his ball and into a sitting position, his back to the pond. "Gilbert." He said with a hint of pride. "Joker of Wonderland. A free spirit." His eyes seemed to glow an angrier crimson, like the fires of hell. "Or I used to be. Surely you know of the family of Hearts."

England was bewildered. He had never heard of anything like this. "No I don't know them. Whatever happened where you live, your'e safe here."

He stood, the sudden rush of air whipping the hood right off his head. "I'm not safe anywhere." It was at this moment that England got his first good look at this creature. It turned out that he _was_ humanoid, but didn't look it because of his strange assortment of clothing. He was wearing colors brighter then any England had ever seen. His shirt was a blinding teal that was partially covered by a loose dark purple jacket with demon designs covering it. These designs were blood red exactly the same shade as his ruby eyes. His brown pants complimented the bright colors perfectly and just like with the designs on the jacket, the bright red, lace-up boots, matched his eyes extraordinarily well.

His other extremities also made England at lose for words. For once thing he had a tail. It was flickering around nervously seemingly without it's owners consent. And tiny horns popped up from his pure white nest of hair that stuck up in any direction it chooses. The eyes were the most unnerving part though. Never had England seen eyes so mischievous and angry. Probably not the best combo.

England frowned. "Is someone looking for you?"

Gilbert's eyes grew fearful. "Always. Ever since I ran. Do you mind telling me which part of Wonderland I am in?"

"You're not in Wonderland." England said soothingly. He didn't want this creature to panic and attack him. "You're on earth. In France to be exact."

Gilbert's face brightened instantly. "I-I'm not in Wonderland anymore?!"

"No, you're in France."

Gilbert ran a pale hand through his colorless hair and laughed. "I could stay here! I could- wait. Are there other people here in...France?"

"Of course!" England said. "They are around here somewhere."

The demonic creature gasped and backed away. "This is a trap. Flavio! He-he wouldn't. Not again."

"Wha-"

"Just stay away from me!" And with that England's new friend took off deeper into the forest.

"WAIT!" England cried. And ran after him.

"I'm late!" Yelled Gilbert.

England panted. "For what?!"

"I'm so, so, late." He shouted once more. "Flavio! They've found us. I know you can here me you insane overgrown house cat!"

England tried to keep up, but the creature ran like a rabbit. Hopping from foot to foot evading tree roots and devious thorns that England, no matter how hard he tried, seemed to endlessly run into.

Soon Gilbert was out of sight. England stopped, wheezing, totally winded. "Where the bloody hell did he run off to?" After he caught his breath, England started to walk around. "You've gotten me completely lost you trickster. Now how am I going to get back? And where in the name of the Queen did you go?! It's not like you just went down a rabbit hole and into you're universe."

He kicked a rock. "I guess I'll have to go back to those idiots." The rock landed past some bushes where an echoing sound could be heard. England totally forgot about his predicament and made his way over. He parted the bushes, his mouth opening in shock. There was _light_ coming out of this rabbit(?) hole.

He picked up another rock and let it go listening for when it hit the bottom. It didn't.

"What the hell?" England said with a frown. He leaned over the hole and squinted. It was no use. He couldn't see anything at all.

He sat back and reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone. Turning the brightness to the highest setting he once again leaned over and shined it into the void.

Nothing.

Damn.

"BRITAIN!"

England jumped dropping his phone into the mysterious hole. "Damn it America!" England said lunging for it and missing. England sighed and turned his head towards the sound. "I hope he never finds me, that bastard."

"Then jump."

England jumped again, heart pounding. "Gilbert! Don't scare me like that! I'm not as young as I look you know."

Gilbert shuffled a foot nervously. "I-I will go with you. I think my friend, Flavio, is in terrible danger. I need to save him. We are Wonderlands only hope."

England looked at the hole again. "Are you telling me that this is a portal between you're world...and mine?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He looked off into the distance. "But if you don't want to go, I totally understand."

"BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIITAIN! WHERE'D YOU GO? DON'T YOU KNOW THERE ARE MINES IN THESE WOODS?! I KNOW COOL RIGHT?! IF YOU COME BACK WE CAN GET YOU SOME HELP. BRITAIN!"

England's heart sank. _They think I'm insane. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere._

The next time he looked at Gilbert, there was a new glint in his eyes. "Take me with you. Anywhere is better then here."

Gilbert smiled with too much teeth and too little mirth. "You have no idea."


End file.
